Finding our Love again
by Frosy154
Summary: Another Percabeth love story. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's a new Percabeth story this is only my second story but in this one there might be more chapters then one depending on how I make the story. Enjoy and please review. Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does.**

**Finding our Love again**

It was the day before summer vacation was to start and I was ready to get back to camp and get to see Annabeth again. I haven't seen her all year she hasn't returned my calls or texts is she mad at me? So it was the last day of school and I was watching the clock all day finally the dismissal bell rang and I bolted out of the room packed up my locker and ran to my car. I have a sea blue Lamborghini that my dad Poseidon got for my birthday last year and I drove out of the parking lot and strait to my mom and step-dad's apartment. When I arrived I went straight into my room to pack for camp. After that I said good bye to my mom and step-dad and went to my car and started it. It's about an hour drive to camp listening to my radio and singing along. Finally I arrived at camp and went to a very secret driveway were campers can park their vehicles where they won't make people curios. As I walked to my cabin I ran into Chiron and he asked me if I could be the sword teacher this year because the last one was eaten by a monster. Of course I said I would teach the sword class mostly because I'm the best swordsman at camp. I went into my cabin and unpacked and was lying down for a nap and fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing for my alarm. I got ready for dinner and I heard the horn signaling dinner was beginning and I dashed for the pavilion. We got in line for dinner and I put half of my food into the fire as a offering for the gods and prayed to Aphrodite for Annabeth not to be mad at me. Then I saw her Annabeth sitting at the Athena table staring at me with murderous eyes as if she was going to kill me.

**Hey guys sorry the chapter is short but I hurt my hand really bad today and can't write very well. Please review.**

**~Frosy154**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers LaughLoverCrystal the only person that reviewed the story you rock and thank you. So all of you readers please review so now bum ba da dum! Here is chapter 2 finding our love again.**

So after the weird encounter with Annabeth I sat down and ate my steak and blue cookies yep that's right they started serving blue cookies when I asked them. At the end of dinner Chiron made an announcement that capture the flag will start in one hour and that the hunters of Artemis would be playing with us tonight. There were a bunch of groans from the other campers but me I was really excited to see Thalia again and I haven't seen her for a long time. We were all dismissed to our cabins to prepare for the game when Aphrodite appeared in my mirror and told me what I must do for her as a small in camp quest. Here were her exact words "You must repair a love that I have hid deep in her heart her love still sits. Before the solstice it must be released and the only way is by true loves kiss." Before I could truly ask what she meant she said goodbye and she vanished then a not with a lipstick mark on it appeared. In geek letters it spelled the name Aphrodite I picked it up and opened it. The letter let out a burst of perfume and on the letter was a check list of what I have to do on this quest.

To Complete the Quest By: Aphrodite

Talk to Annabeth and see what has angered her.

Save her in Capture the Flag

Look into her eyes and have her look into yours.

Get true loves kiss and complete the quest and I will return the love between you and Annabeth.

The hunters arrived out of the forest and I ran to greet Thalia as I was walking up to her Annabeth walked up pushed me out of the way and went to Thalia and she has a questioning look on her face. "It's a long story." Said Annabeth. "Ah I see" Said Thalia. The horn blew and the game commenced and we charged the woods and ran. I was watching Annabeth fight when I saw Jake a son of Apollo aiming a bow at Annabeth I ran at full speed and tackled her just as the arrow whizzed by and landed in the tree next to us. "What the hell was that about Percy!" screamed Annabeth who was seething with anger. Then she saw the flaming arrow in a tree and a tree nymph running with her hair on fire. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. "Um you can get off me now." Said Annabeth a little bit embarrassed.

**Sorry another short chapter but it's getting late and I'm ready to publish more to come soon. Enjoy and Please review.**

**~Frosy154**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers thanks for the awesome reviews but I would really like to see more but I'm really glad to have people reading my stories. I would really like to know how many chapters should I make for this story? Enjoy and please review.**

As I stood up I could feel my cheeks get hot and I knew I was blushing madly. On Aphrodite's little quest list save Annabeth in Capture the Flag check. Then I asked her why she was angered and yet here's another check on Aphrodite's stupid list. When she stood up she began to talk to me and had said she saw me make-out with Rachel. "No I didn't you know how Rachel is she jumped on me and kissed me." I said. "I want to forgive you so much but for some odd reason I just can't." Annabeth said clearly annoyed by this feeling. "Oh" and that's all I could say if I told her about my quest Aphrodite will surely punish me somehow. The hunters ended up winning the game no surprise and the camp went to their cabins and the hunters went to the Artemis cabin. When I got to the cabin I took a shower put on some pajamas and went to sleep

_(The next morning 3 days till the solstice)_

I awoke with an early start to teach my early bird sword class. I arranged my gear and grabbed Riptide off of my night stand and headed out the door. I arrived in the sword arena before my class and began to set up the practice dummies and waited for the class. Then my class began to arrive and we began with our lesson. First I pulled the cap off of Riptide and they gasped in amazement as the perfect three foot long blade emerged from the pens hilt. We trained for an hour and one of my students broke the practicing dummy and that meant class was now over also Chiron called a council meeting. We all arrived in the rec room and gathered around the ping pong table which still had Clarrise's knife stuck into it. As the meeting began Chiron announced that there was going to be a big party before the solstice and it was going to be a huge blow out couple party and that Aphrodite picked the couples. He said the couples were Conner and Katie, Will and Drew, and Annabeth and Percy. I knew that choice was bad except I had a feeling this is a part of Aphrodite's plan to find Annabeth's love again.

**Hey guys another chapter might rite the fourth one tonight. Please review.**

**~Frosy154**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I promised all of you chapter four and here it is. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please review and read the next chapters to follow please review. Also Leo-Valdez-is-so-HOT I can't add that part that you asked for because it wouldn't fit in with the story line I've been writing I'm very sorry tough. Enjoy and please review.**

It was two days until the party and the solstice and I was preparing my new sea green tux and as I ironed it there was a knock on my door and I answered it. It was a small pink package addressed to me and I picked it up and brought it in and laid it down on my bed and read the note tied on to it with a pink ribbon. The card read "Percy pull the little velvet string on the side on the box please ~Aphrodite. So as I looked around the box a small red velvet string suddenly appeared I gave it a slight pull and the box glowed a bright pink light and the smell of amazing perfume filled the air and Aphrodite materialized sitting on my bed. "Oh finally that box was so cramped and not in style." Said Aphrodite as she stretched out and giggled as if she was telling some super top secret gossip. And then she told me I was doing a great job on the quest and that I only have three more things I had to do before Annabeth's love will be released and you can continue on with your amazing relationship and it should all be back to normal. "Why did you even star this quest for me anyways?" I asked Aphrodite as she started working on her make-up and hair. "It was a request of Athena to see if you truly loved her daughter and do anything to win her love back and prove yourself to her." Said Aphrodite still working on her hair and make-up then Chiron came in surprised by Aphrodite's presence. I explained to him what was happening and he seemed to understand and Aphrodite said she must return to Olympus to prepare for the council meeting which was only two days away.

_(2 days later at the party)_

The couples came together and began to dance Annabeth was wearing a beautiful gray sparkling dress that hugged her in all of the right places, a pair of grey diamond heels, her hair was done beautifully, and a pair of owl earrings with grey gem eyes she looked so amazing and all I was wearing was a sea green tuxedo. A slow dance came on and she put her hands over my shoulders and I put mine on her waist and we danced as we were dancing and she slipped on punch and I caught her and looked in to her eyes. (Check) She said she was thirsty and I went to get her some punch as I was about to pour some into the glass it began to swirl and the reflection of Aphrodite appeared.

**Oooh what's Aphrodite doing in a punch bowl I hope you enjoyed this chapter more to come. I don't know if I will be able to update because I will be at our county fair tomorrow and at night I will be going to a corn maze so I don't know when I will be going to update next keep on reading and please review.**

**~Frosy154**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers here's chapter 5 this will be the final chapter for this story it's pretty short because it's been a pretty tiring day and I need some rest. Enjoy and please review I will write a new story after I get some rest so here we go the final chapter of Finding our Love again.**

When Aphrodite appeared I actually about jumped out of my own tux. After she saw my reaction she started to laugh at me when she finallystopped laughing she went into serious Aphrodite mode. "You realize you have only three ours till the council meeting and to save your love with Annabeth." Said Aphrodite. I told her I knew that but how would I get true love's kiss if she is mad at me for Rachel kissing me which I think had to do with this little test. Aphrodite said she would do a little work to help out but Annabeth still couldn't know about the quest he was on. At that moment Annabeth came up to me I looked at the punch bowl and Aphrodite was gone phew. I leaned on the table and by some random coincident or as I call it a hand from Aphrodite I slipped tried to grab onto the table cloth and I pulled it down all over me and I hit the ground covered in red fruit punch. Annabeth laughed and went to help me up but I pulled her down with me instead. She laughed and screamed and she chased me onto the beach where she tried to tackle me but I pinned her and at that moment we looked into each other's eyes and we leaned in and the moment I had been waiting for we kissed. Then all of a sudden a swirl of pink dust swirled around us I knew what was happening we were being summed to Olympus via Aphrodite magic express. Then the dust cleared and we were standing on Olympus wearing our clothes from the party which were cleaned thanks to Aphrodite and somehow the whole camp was already there watching us. Athena stood and so did Poseidon and they looked at each other and they both said there will now be peace between them and there will be no more arguing or fighting. And Athena and Poseidon shock hands and the crowed went nuts went crazy and the council was about to adjourn when I screamed wait. I reminded Aphrodite of the spell on Annabeth and she said oh yeah and removed it Annabeth turned to me and smiled then she kissed me and the crowed was even rowdier and we all went back to camp and spent a normal summer at camp well as normal as things can be and honestly I will say this was the best summer at camp ever.

**Hey guys that wraps up this Percabeth love story. Hope you enjoyed new story coming soon hopefully. Please review.**

**~Frosy154**


End file.
